Crónicas de amor
by NintenNessLucas
Summary: Perdón amigo... creo que esto es el final... de nuestra amistad. 90% LucasXNana y 10& NessXNana.
1. Prólogo

_Crónicas del amor_

_Prólogo_

El psíquico rubio estaba recostado, enojado pero más triste, quería romper en llanto, destruiría a cualquiera con todo ese poder y enojo que ahora guardaba. Miró de nuevo aquella foto, tan feliz, tan linda, tan simpática, y no pudo hacer nada. De nuevo recordó sus palabras:

"_¡Estoy enamorada de Ness! ¿¡No es algo muy maravilloso? Por favor, ¿le podrías decir tú?"_

¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Le decía a Ness y que su amigo le hiciera caso? ¿O... no le decía? ¡No! No podía enterrar la verdad. Pero... ella confía en él. Ella está enamorada de Ness y Ness es su mejor amigo, pero... ¿Y él qué? ¿Tendría que ser infeliz viéndolos juntos y felices? Podría no decirle a Ness. Pero... no. Lucas era incapaz de hacer eso, y menos a su amada y a la persona más cercana a él. El veterano lo había salvado en el Emisario Subespacial, la debía la vida. No sabía que hacer...

-Mi vida ha acabado.- dijo el psíquico y después, cerró la puerta de su cuarto.

* * *

><p>Bien... ya sé que lo deje muy corto. Pero es que este es el prólogo. No tardaré en actualizar. Eso es todo.<p>

¡Ness fuera!


	2. ¿Decirle o no?

_Crónicas de amor_

_Capítulo 1: ¿Decirle o no?_

Lucas salió de su cuarto. Deprimido y triste, pero se notaba que guardaba algo de enojo. Tenía planeado... nada. No sabía que hacer. Recordaba cuando conoció a Nana:

"_Era el primer día en la Mansión para Lucas. Se sentía asustado, pues al único que había conocido era a Ness, que en ese momento se encontraba en su cuarto. Bueno, aún le quedaba un poco de miedo como solía tenerlo en Tazmily Village, pero aquí sólo conocía a alguien que no era de su tiempo. Se encontró con la sorpresa de que él y Ness eran los únicos desde esas tierras. Entró en la sala principal y no había nada especial. Se sentía aburrido y se preguntaba cuándo iban a anunciar y aclarar sus dudas. Pero, después, algo llamó su atención. Volteó y la vió a ella, ahí platicando con su hermano, Popo, el cuál era idéntico a ella. __Se veía que venía de algún lugar muy frío pero de todos modos no dejaba de ser linda. Tenía su abrigo de siempre, pero se le veía muy bien. Su cabello castaño, su tímida cara; se notaba que era parecida a Lucas en su comportamiento. Se acercó ella, planeando saludarla, pero como siempre Dios nos tiene sorpresas inesperadas, el psíquico tropezó y se llevó el mantel de una mesa de ahí y junto con ello la mesa y el plato con agua encima de él. Esto llamó la atención de la alpinista, quien volteó sorprendida y se agachó par ayudarlo:_

_-¿Estás bien? Creo que no le caes bien al piso.- dijo Nana soltando una risa._

_En eso el psíquico reaccionó. La risa de ella lo había "curado" con su dulce voz. Entonces se levantó con todo y mesa. Parecía mula de carga con una mesa atada._

_-Eh... jejeje. Estoy bien. Soy Lucas, psíquico novato. ¿Y tú?-_

_-Nana. Estuve aquí en la última temporada y... ¿tú eres nuevo, verdad?-_

_-Sí, al único que he conocido es a Ness.-_

_-Oh. Yo también conozco a Ness. Es un gran chico y es mi mejor amigo.- dijo Nana fantaseando. Pero el estar inmóvil arrastró el mantel de nuevo y los dos cayeron._

_-Creo que mejor nos callamos.- dijo Lucas causando las risas de ambos."_

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al chocar con Ness. Hubo un gran silencio por unos momentos, hasta que el veterano lo rompió:

-Hola Lucas, ¿te pasa algo? Te noto muy triste.- preguntó Ness.

-No. No pasa nada, ¿por qué lo dices?- respondió Lucas fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Por nada. ¿Has visto a Nana? Íbamos a entrenar junto a Popo y Toon Link.- preguntó Ness.

-_"¿Le digo o no le digo? Le tendré que decir... pero... no ahora."_- pensó Lucas.

-¿Lucas? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ness poniendo su mano en la cara del chico.

-Oh... Eh... no, no pasa nada. No, no he visto a Nana.- le dijo Lucas.

-Bueno... yo la buscaré. Adiós.- dijo Ness y salió.

Después de eso Lucas volvió a deprimirse, y volvió a recordar:

"_¡Estoy enamorada de Ness!..." "¿Podrías decirle tú?..."_

-¿¡Por qué no me puedo sacar eso de la cabeza? ¿¡Por qué?- grito el novato desesperado.

Después todo fué algo doloroso.

Después, más o menos a las 5:00 PM, Lucas estaba buscando a Ness:

-¿Dónde estará Ness? Debo de decirle la verdad.- dijo Lucas.

Después de varios minutos rodeando y rodeando la Mansión Smash, encontró a Ness en la sala:

-¡Lucas! Qué bueno verte.- le dijo Ness.

-Necesitamos hablar.- le respondió muy serio Lucas.

-Ok, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ness bajándose de su silla.

-Es... sobre Nana...- dijo el novato tartamudeando.

-¿Qué hay con ella?-

-¿Qué piensas sobre ella? ¿Cómo la consideras?- preguntó Lucas.

-Bueno... Nana es una buena chica. Es muy cariñosa, muy simpática, divertida y muy linda.- esto último turbó al novato.- Ella ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que la conocí en la temporada anterior. Me recuerda a mi hermana. Muy traviesa, me apoya, y es muy madura para su edad. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

-Bueno... quería saber cómo conociste a Nana.- dijo Lucas, aunque de verdad quería saberlo.

-Bien...-

"_Era un día más que sorprendente para Ness. Pensaba que los concursantes iban a ser los mismos__, pero se encontró con que habían entrado más. Pero miró a los Ice Climbers._

_-Son idénticos, deben ser hermanos. Mejor me presento.- dijo Ness._

_Caminó hasta ellos y dijo:_

_-¡Hola, soy Ness! ¿Cómo se llaman?-_

_-Yo soy Popo, pero no lo pronuncies mal porque estaré un gran problema.-_

_-Yo Nana, somos hermanos gemelos. Venimos de una montaña nevada, de ahí que nos digan Ice Climbers. Gusto en conocerte.-_

_-Bien... tengo que irme. Los dejo.- dijo Popo y salió._

_-Vaya, hoy tocó que hiciera mucho calor. ¿Quieres ir por un helado a la cafetería?- preguntó Ness._

_-¡Sí! No estamos acostumbrados a este clima y creo que no me caería bien.- dijo Nana y los dos salieron._

_Ya en la cafetería, Ness volvió con un solo helado con 2 bolas._

_-Lo siento, sólo les quedaba este barquillo de helado. ¿Lo compartimos?- propuso Ness._

_-¡Claro! Una bola para ti y otra para mí. Después decidiremos qué hacemos con el barquillo.- dijo Nana y los dos se comieron felices el helado."_

-... Y así conocí a Nana.-

-Oh... ¡Bueno, basta de perder el tiempo!- dijo Lucas de vuelta a la seriedad.- Tengo que decirte algo sobre Nana.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Yo que pasa... Es que... ¡No puedo decirlo!- gritó Lucas.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-¡No entiendes! ¡A MÍ ME GUSTA NANA DESDE QUE LA VÍ, Y AHORA MI VIDA ACABÓ!- gritó Lucas.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? ¡Dime!- dijo el veterano desesperado.

-Que... Nana... ¡está enamorada de ti!- gritó Lucas y salió corriendo a su habitación.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p>¡Actualicé! Ya viene el 2° capítulo. Pobres Lucas... y Ness... no saben lo que les espera.<p>

¡NintenNessLucas fuera!


	3. El plan de Ness

_Crónicas de amor_

_Capítulo 2: El plan de Ness_

Después de eso Ness se quedó pensando. No lo podía creer, simplemente, era imposible. ¿Cómo Nana pudo enamorarse de Ness? Además le preocupaba mucho Lucas. Él sabía que le gustaba Nana desde que lo volvió a ver, pero él quería que Lucas lograra lo que quería. Pero... no todo estaba perdido, no. Por alguna razón el preocuparse tanto le dio una idea a Ness, más bien, un plan. Bueno, él quería a Nana sólo como amiga, pero sabía que Lucas la amaba. Tenía que decirle a Lucas de inmediato.

Mientras tanto, Lucas corría a su habitación. Estaba tan desconcertado, sorprendido, enojado, triste, pero... había algo que estaba muy fuera de lo normal. El novato estaba llorando, cosa que se veía pocas veces en la Mansión Smash. Las únicas veces que había llorado era cuando su madre murió, cuando tuvo que luchar con su hermano y cuando Ness fué capturado. No quería ver nada en ese momento, pues... estaba destrozado. Pero se topó con lo que menos esperaba:

-Hola, "Lucas".- le dijo Popo con mucha énfasis en su nombre.- ¿Qué haces?-

-Eh... nada. Sólo voy a mi habitación, sin nada qué hacer.- le dijo serio Lucas.

-Bueno, espero que te prepares para mañana, donde te destrozaré en el Estadio Pokémon.- le dijo Popo en tono retador.

-Eh... está bien. Me prepararé. Que pases buen día.- le dijo Lucas con un poco de miedo.

-Está bien. Te veré mañana, comida para lobos. ¡Jajajaja!- le dijo burlándose Popo.

-¡Cómo lo odio!- murmuró Lucas.

Bueno, Popo no se llevaba muy bien con Lucas que digamos, pues él sabía que le gustaba su hermana. Desde eso, Popo no es tan unido con Lucas como lo eran cuando se conocieron, pero de todos modos eso no desanimaba a Lucas. Pasó un tiempo y la habitación de Lucas estaba cerca, pero llegó otra sorpresa, que esta vez no le fué muy mala:

-¡Hola Lucas! ¿Cómo has estado?- le dijo Nana.

-¡¿Cómo es que no notas que estoy enojado? ¡DIME!- le gritó Lucas.

-Eh... perdón Lucas... no sabía.- le dijo triste Nana.

-No, perdóname. Es que he tenido un mal día.- le dijo Lucas.

-Entiendo... Oye, ¿¡ya le dijiste a Ness? ¡Estoy tan emocionada!- le preguntó Nana.

-Eh... bueno. Ya lo hice, ¡y... se sorprendió!- le dijo fingiendo felicidad.

-¿En serio? Bien... iré a buscarlo.- le dijo Nana.

-¡Suerte!- respondió Lucas con una sonrisa falsa.

-¡Muchas gracias Lucas! ¡Eres un gran amigo! ¡Te quiero!- le dijo Nana muy feliz y se fué corriendo demasiado rápido.

-De... Nada...- murmuró Lucas, ahora más triste.

30 minutos más tarde, la puerta de Lucas estaba siendo tocada:

-¡Lucas! ¡Abre!-

-¡No estoy para hablar!- respondió Lucas, pues no reconocía las voces cuando estaba deprimido.

-¡Soy yo, Ness!- le dijo él.

-Oh. ¡Muy bien, pasa!- le dijo Lucas abriendo la puerta.

-¿Sigues deprimido amigo?- le preguntó Ness de la forma más amable posible.

-Si... algo. ¿Qué se te ofrece?- le preguntó Lucas.

-Lo que pasa es que... quiero ayudarte.- le dijo Ness.

-¡¿EN QUÉ? ¿¡EN QUE TODA MI VIDA ACABÓ? ¿¡EN QUE POR ALGUNA RAZÓN TÚ TUVISTE MÁS SUERTE QUE YO? ¡DIME POR FAVOR!- le gritó enojado Lucas.- A veces... me encantaría ser tú...- le dijo con la cabeza baja Lucas, con todo el corazón triste.

Ness sintió pena por su amigo, sintió su dolor, su angustia, su ira, pero más que nada su tristeza. Lucas era su mejor amigo, era... casi como su hermano. Nunca se separaban, eran, por decirlo, un dúo invencible, al menos en cosas que no fueran peleas. Pero... eran un gran equipo.

-Lucas...- le dijo Ness poniendo su mano en el hombro de Lucas.-... eres una gran persona.- le dijo ahora abrazándolo un poco.- No te deprimas... tú bien sabes que yo te voy a ayudar.- le dijo separándose de Lucas y levantando la cabeza del novato.- Porque somos mejores amigos, ¿o no?- le preguntó Ness. Esto último llamó la atención a Lucas, Ness nunca lo había apoyado tanto.- Y... cualquiera desearía ser tú.-

La cara del novato se iluminó, pues pocas veces le decían un halago.

-Muchas gracias, Ness. Es muy bueno de tu parte.- le dijo Lucas, quie no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima.

-De nada. Y... sobre lo de ayudarte...- le dijo Ness.-...es que tengo un plan, para que Nana se fije en ti, y que me tome como un amigo.- le dijo Ness.

-¿En serio? Pero... ¿cómo...?- le dijo sorprendido Lucas.

-No sé... salió de la nada.- le dijo Ness.

-Bien... y... ¿Cuál es?- le preguntó Lucas.

-Bien... lo que tenemos que hacer... ¡Un momento! ¿Estás aceptando el riesgo de este plan?- le preguntó Ness.

-Si es la única alternativa... entonces sí.- le dijo inocentemente Lucas, sin saber que lo que dijo sería la perdición.

-Bueno... Paso 1: yo finjo que tengo una actitud diferente a la normal de siempre... así Nana pensará que no soy apropiado para ella.- le dijo Ness.

-Me gusta desde cierto punto.- le dijo Lucas.

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno... ¿cómo actuarás?- le preguntó Lucas.

-Como si no me importaran los sentimientos de las personas, enojado, serio, y agrégale la personalidad de Ganondorf. Ahí está.- le dijo Ness.

-Muy bien... ¿y el paso 2?-

-Paso 2: Cuando sea el momento justo, le preguntas qué piensa de mí. Si no sale como lo planeamos, lo intentamos de nuevo.-

-¿Y cuándo será el momento justo?- preguntó Lucas.

-Eso depende de ti.- le dijo muy seguro Ness.- Paso 3: Empiezas a apoyarla en su momento hasta que ella sea tu "casi más que amiga".- le dijo Ness con mucha énfasis en las últimas 4 palabras.- Paso 4: En menos de lo que canta un gallo Nana será tu novia.- le dijo Ness haciendo un punto en el aire.

-Pues... ¡Es un gran plan!- le dijo Lucas emocionado.- Acepto.-

-Bien... eso era todo. Mejor te dejo, te espera un gran día mañana.- le dijo Ness abriendo la puerta.- Te veo mañana para empezar. Adiós.-

Lucas se despidió de Ness y después de eso se recostó un su cama, ahora feliz, pero la felicidad no le duraría tanto:

-Mañana me espera un _**gran día**_.- dijo feliz Lucas.

En el sótano, todo era oscuro. Pero se distinguían dos siluetas, en la mesa:

-¡¿ENTONCES ME VÁS A AYUDAR SÍ O NO? Quiero que se aleje de ella para siempre.-

-Bueno... eso te costará una gran paga de dólares Smash.-

-Te pagaré lo que sea.-

-Ok, entonces es un trato.-

-Finalmente, ese tonto será derrocado. ¡Jajajajaja!-

* * *

><p><strong>¡Terminó el 2° cap! Se pr<strong>**eguntarán quién eran esos dos del sótano, pues... ¡no les diré! ¡Sí... soy malvado! Bueno, en el próximo capítulo estará la primera pelea.**

**¡Felicidades Aqua, por cumplir 13! ¡Tendrás mala suerte... ¡todo el año!**

**¡Ninten fuera!**


	4. ¿Miedo o Vergüenza?

_Crónicas de amor_

_Capítulo 3: ¿Miedo, o vergüenza?_

Lucas estaba viendo la programación de las peleas primeras del 2° torneo de Super Smash Brothers. Le había tocado a él luchar en la inauguración, claro, sin el riesgo de ser eliminado, pero le daba miedo el contrincante: Popo.

-Oh… así que lucharás contra Popo… ¡genial!- dijo Ness al lado de Lucas, cosa que el novato no notó y pegó un grito de sorpresa.

-¿Q-Q-QUÉ HACES AQUÍ, NESS?- gritó Lucas sorprendido y asustado.

-Mm… nada. Sólo pasaba por aquí, y vi a mi amiguito miedoso que no soporta ni ver a su propia sombra, y decidí ver.- dijo con una sonrisa el veterano.

-S-S-S-Sólo veía la programación…- dijo temblando el novato.

-Bueno… para serte sincero amigo, eres carne de carroña muerta (1). ¡Jajajajaja!- rió Ness

-¡Ness!-

-Perdón, jeje, es que quise darte un poco de humor. Bueno… es hora de irme. Tengo que prepararme para la bienvenida.- dijo el veterano empezando a caminar hacia su cuarto, pero en un instante se volteó.- Comenzamos el plan después de la pelea, ¿vale?- dijo Ness a lo que Lucas asintió.

Luego, otra sorpresa se apoderó de su cuerpo. ¡La bienvenida! Lo había olvidado, tenía que irse a cambiarse de ropa y luego dar marcha suelta (2) a la recepción.

* * *

><p>Lucas miró su reloj, ya era tarde. Empezó a correr para evitar retrasos. Llevaba una camisa verde casi en su totalidad y una chamarra azul. En cuanto a los pantalones… sí, oyeron bien. Como ya iba tarde, tomó los primeros que viera, o que al menos no estuvieran sucios. Y así iba Lucas.<p>

5 minutos tarde… esperó que eso no le quitara mucha paciencia a Master Hand. Pensó en no detenerse hasta llegar a la recepción, pero su debilidad llegó. Se encontró con Nana, quien lo saludó con una sonrisa en la boca, pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención del novato, sino el hecho de que Nana se veía mucho más linda que de normal. Llevaba un vestido grueso de color rojo, una diadema-gorro (3) color rosa, botas de invierno y un chaleco color rosa debajo del vestido.

-Oh, hola Lucas.- dijo Nana quien parecía estar buscando algo.

-Eh… ¿se te perdió algo?- preguntó Lucas embobado viéndola.

-Sí… un pendiente que me regaló mi madre antes de que nos eligieran para el torneo… ¿me ayudas?- le preguntó inocentemente.

-Sí, claro.- dijo Lucas empezando a buscar. Rápidamente lo encontró.- ¡Aquí está!-

-Gracias Lucas. No sé qué haría si lo perdiera.- dijo Nana.- Eh… oye, ¿quieres que te cuente un secreto?-

-Claro, dímelo.- dijo Lucas mirando a la esquimal.

-Una de las tradiciones de mi pueblo, es que, en una noche de eclipse, si el pendiente refleja la luz emitida, después de lo que muchos dicen "el día bajo el árbol", la primera letra del nombre de tu verdadero amor aparecerá en el pendiente, además de encontrar una pista para el destino.- dijo Nana al mismo tiempo que Lucas la escuchaba.

-Eso es… enigmático… espero que eso sea realidad, así podrás saber a tu verdadero amor…- dijo Lucas.

-Sí… ¡oye! Se nos hace demasiado tarde para la inauguración, ya debió empezar hace 10 minutos… ¡apresurémonos!- dijo Nana y ella y Lucas empezaron a correr a la recepción.

Corrieron con suerte… Master Hand aún no llegaba.

-¡Vamos! ¡Comiencen ya!- gritó Wario.

-¡Sí, tengo hambre!- gritó Kirby.

-Eh… Kirby, sin ofender pero… ¡tú siempre tienes hambre!- gritó Meta Knight.

El momento esperado llegó. La mano maestra hizo presencia en el salón.

-Saludos a todos ustedes, smashers. Hoy, se inaugura el 2° torneo de Super Smash Bros. ¡Inauguro el evento!- dijo cortando una cinta detrás de la cuál estaban los escenarios de lucha.- Ahora, sin más preámbulos, que empiece el banquete de bienvenida.- dijo retirándose. A lo lejos Popo miraba a Lucas amenazadoramente.

-Caerás, mucho más bajo que una cueva subterránea.- dijo Popo haciendo que Lucas temblara de miedo.

El banquete transcurrió normal. Lucas se sirvió un plato lleno de comida, mientras veía a un Toon Link que parecía un oso al comer.

-Eh… Toon… por lo menos mastícala más de 5 veces…- dijo el novato viendo al Inicuo casi tragando solamente la comida.

-… ¿Alguna vez has comido la sopa de mi abuela, Lucas?- dijo Toon Link ignorando la pregunta de Lucas.

-Eh… olvídalo.- dijo volteando.

El banquete terminó, dejando a todos con el estómago lleno. En ese momento llegó Master Hand. Pero Lucas ya sabía lo que seguía.

-Bueno, smashers. ¿Están preparados para una pelea de inauguración?- preguntó Master Hand a lo que todos respondieron un gran sí.- Pues entonces, les pido por favor que pasen: Popo.- dijo y el esquimal se levantó y en medio de un mar de aplausos subió con Master Hand.

-Y ahora… que pase el desafortunado…- dijo retadoramente Popo viendo con desprecio a Lucas.

-Y… Lucas.- dijo Master Hand y entonces Lucas pasó.

-Te haré papilla.- le dijo el esquimal a Lucas.

-Pasen por favor al portal. ¡Decidiremos qué escenario tocará!- dijo Master Hand colocando el seleccionador en RANDOM.- El portal los llevará ahí.

Lucas no sabía que le impedía confiarse en una minúscula esperanza. No sabía si era su miedo, el miedo que maldecía desde que era pequeño, el miedo que no lo dejaba ser un niño normal, ese miedo, o, la vergüenza, la vergüenza que todos detestan tener, la que a uno no le da la oportunidad de creer en sí mismo, la que lo hacía tener miedo, ese miedo, a ser humillado enfrente de sus amigos. No le quedó otra opción más que entrar en el portal.

En el portal alcanzó a ver el nombre del escenario: _Destino Final_

Aparecieron Popo y el en el escenario, el esquimal sacando su martillo y Lucas poniéndose en posición de guardia.

-Que sea una pelea justa y limpia.- dijo Master Hand y dio inicio la pelea.

-¿Qué pasa, Lucas? ¿Tienes miedo? ¡Tal vez deberías pedirle a Ness que te ayudara!- dijo Popo insultando a Lucas.

-Por favor, no digas eso… yo no tengo nada contra ti.- dijo Lucas empezando a cargar su PSI.

-Siendo así, me disculpo… por tener que destrozarte.- dijo Popo dando un salto y abalanzándose sobre el rubio con el martillo. Fue un golpe certero, pero Lucas sufrió un pequeño, pero doloroso daño. Se sobó en la parte golpeada.

-Auch… espero que sea pelea de tiempo…- dijo y volteó, para su mala suerte, era de vidas. 7 cada quien.

-¡Vamos Lucas, tu puedes!- gritó Ness.- ¡Ayúdate con los ítems!-

Lucas se levantó, miró a Popo soltando una pequeña risa. Le recordaba los tiempos en Tazmily… cuando se burlaban de él…

"_-¡Vamos, cobarde! ¡Válete por ti mismo!- gritó un niño de unos 6 años._

_Lucas se levantó de un empujón de parte de un grupo de niños, empezó a llorar._

_-¡Déjenme en paz de una vez por todas!- dijo entre sollozos._

_-Vamos, bebé. No hay nadie que te defienda.- dijeron los otros y en ese momento, Claus, su hermano, su compañero, se interpuso entre ellos._

_-Les voy a pedir que dejen en paz a mi hermano. O se las verán conmigo.- dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose en posición de guardia y espantando a los demás.- ¿Estás bien, hermano?- dijo levantando a Lucas del suelo._

_-Sí… sólo, quiero estar sólo...-"_

Siempre era lo mismo, el mismo pretexto… el mismo hermano que lo defendía, el mismo al que le temían. Lucas soltó una lágrima, no lo pudo evitar.

-Será mejor que me ponga listo.- dijo el novato creando una chispa en su mano.- Bien, Popo, si vamos a hacer esto, hagámoslo bien.- dijo lanzándole un PK Thunder, el esquimal lo esquivó con éxito.

-Será mejor que te pongas más listo, Lucas.- dijo golpeándolo directamente con el martillo, Lucas salió volando, con éxito no perdió una vida. Su marcador marcaba 67%, un pequeño golpe lo dejaría en desventaja.

-No me creas tan fácil… ¡PK Fire!- dijo lanzando el PK al esquimal, con éxito. Popo empezó a moverse para tratar de quitarse el fuego de encima.

-Agh… eres… un gran tonto. ¿Lo sabías, Lucas?- dijo sonriendo y le lanzó con un movimiento rápido una gran ventisca. Lucas fue golpeado con fuerza y en un impacto brutal, salió volando y perdió una vida.

"_Lucas 5 Popo 6"_

Lucas regresó, algo lastimado, claro, y lo primero que hizo fue lanzar un PK Freeze. Popo fue congelado al instante, pero el novato había olvidado algo. Por Dios… trató de congelar a un esquimal con éxito, que técnica más tonta… y como lo esperó, Popo salió por detrás y lo golpeó por la espalda, dándole a Lucas un gran daño.

-¡Oye Ness! Ven y ayuda a tu amiguito… ¡Jajajajaja!- dijo Popo burlándose y golpeando a Lucas otra vez.- ¡Tú…- dijo dándole otro golpe.-…no puedes…- lo golpeó de nuevo.-…derrotarme, inútil!- le dio un gran golpe y Lucas casi pierde otra vida, de no ser porque se alcanzó a agarrar de una esquina.

-Vas a necesitar más… ¡PARA DERROTARME!- gritó Lucas lanzándole una bola de energía a Popo. El esquimal la esquivó grácilmente, para luego ver cómo un Homerun Bat aparecía en una de las esquinas. Lucas pensó, y en una rápida carrera, corrió por el arma, siendo más rápido que Popo. Fue en eso que Lucas se abalanzó sobre Popo tratando de darle un batazo.

-Tienes que ser más rápido… ¡perdedor!- le gritó Popo sacando su martillo golpeando a Lucas en el estómago. El novato sintió un fuerte dolor, un dolor que… nunca había sentido en la vida, un dolor físico, pero emocional al mismo tiempo. Un dolor que casi se podría comparar con sus pensamientos. En un acto reflejo, con un poco de rabia y desesperación, Lucas se levantó y dando un batazo, el marcador de Popo indicaba 123%.

-Agh... je... je... je... conque... al fin... pusiste las cosas un poco equilibradas, Lucas. ¡Cough, cough!- Popo notó una pequeña herida en su rostro.- Ahora... es hora de que... ¡Yo también lo haga!- gritó levantándose y tomando su martillo lo lanzó atrás de Lucas. Lucas volteó viendo como el martillo estaba casi enterrado, pero el sonido de una ventisca lo percató, y en un movimiento, esquivó la ventisca viendo cómo esta le daba al martillo.

-¡Jajaja, fallaste!- dijo Lucas.

-Jejeje... inútil... no te apunté a ti...- dijo tomando su cuerda y lanzándola al martillo, amarrándolo y tomándolo. Lucas notó algo diferente; el martillo estaba completamente congelado, excepto por el mango. Pero sin darse cuenta, Popo tomó el martillo y golpeó a Lucas fuertemente, mandándolo a volar y haciendo que perdiera otra vida.

"_Lucas 4 Popo 6"_

Lucas volvió, todavía doliéndose del golpe, tanto, que al bajar y dar sólo un paso, perdió el control y se tropezó.

-Agh... eso duele...- dijo sobándose Lucas.

-Oh, ¿en serio?- dijo burlándose Popo y en ese momento golpeó a Lucas fuertemente en la cabeza con el martillo congelado. Lucas parecía perder la conciencia al momento del golpe.

-¡Lucas, no!- gritó Ness desde fuera.

El novato cayó inconsciente. Fue entonces cuando Popo en otro golpe con el martillo lo golpeó mandándolo a volar. Todo parecía perdido de nuevo. Lucas, inconsciente, no podría regresar, pero, algo sorprendió a todos: Cuando Lucas estaba a punto de tocar el límite, cuando Popo le lanzó su cuerda, amarrándolo, y subiéndolo de vuelta al escenario. Todos estaban confundidos. ¿Acaso Popo quería ayudar a Lucas?

-¡Vamos, perdedor, despierta!- le gritó Popo al inconsciente Lucas de burla golpeándolo en la cara.- Oh, es cierto. ¡No puedes, jajajajajaja!- se burló Popo amarrando a Lucas aún más fuerte y golpeándolo con el martillo, el novato cayó al suelo tumbado.- ¡Jajajajaja, mírate! Comes mi polvo y sigues sin despertar, ¡jajajajaja!- y fue entonces que Popo tomó con fuerza la cuerda y, con Lucas amarrado a ella, la lanzó por encima de él y la azotó contra el suelo. Sólo se oía el sonar de los golpes del cuerpo de Lucas contra el suelo.

Ness veía de lejos la pelea, junto a todos. Examinó la situación. No le daba buena espina lo que estaba ocurriendo. Nana no pudo evitar taparse los ojos y Toon Link se preocupó por lo que restaba de la pelea.

-¡Jajajajaja, vamos despierta! ¡Jajajajaja, suéltate si puedes! ¡Perdedor! ¡Eres mío!- gritaba Popo azotando a Lucas como si fuera un yoyo.

-... Por... favor... paren...- murmuró el novato, cosa que hizo ver a Ness que Lucas despertaba.

-¡Eso Lucas, tú puedes!- gritó el veterano llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Sí vamos Lucas, no te dejes vencer así!- gritaron Young y Toon Link.

-...No... Puedo... perder aquí...- dijo empezando a moverse Lucas.

-¡Oh, no, no lo harás!- dijo Popo lanzando el martillo a Lucas, pero el novato en un movimiento estiró la soga, y así el martillo le dio a la cuerda rompiendo el nudo y Lucas quedó liberado. Desde fuera, Ganondorf miraba la situación muy constantemente, cosa que a Ness le levantó una ligera sospecha, pero lo ignoró para centrarse en la pelea.

-¡Eso Lucas!- gritaron los 3 niños animando al novato.

-Es hora de poner las cosas serias...- dijo el novato sacando su palo. Popo en posición de guardia sacó su martillo también. Fue así que Lucas lanzó el palo y golpeó a Popo, tumbándolo. El esquimal se levantó y se abalanzó sobre Lucas, pero el novato rodó por debajo de Popo y lo golpeó por la espalda fuertemente, mandando a Popo a volar. Se oyó a lo lejos la explosión.

"_Lucas 4 Popo 5"_

-Eres un... inútil.- le dijo bajando de la plataforma.

-Eso no se iba a quedar a tu ventaja por siempre...- le contestó Lucas.

-¡Pues volverá!- dijo creando una pequeña nube de nieve en sus manos.- ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado la primera victoria, porque será la última!

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>

¡Al fin actualicé! Por cierto, perdón si le faltan detalles a la batalla, es que es mi primera vez. Y por favor, ¡SI LEEN DEJEN UN REVIEW! Es que ya me ha pasado de que la leen, les gusta, pero, o se les olvida o simplemente quieren hacerme sufrir (que mal para ustedes, porque... ¡YO NO SUFRO!) y no dejan review. Bueno quiero decirles que los números entre paréntesis son notas:

(1) La carroña son los restos de los animales muertos. Así que quise que Ness rematara la expresión. Es así como si después de morirse y hacerse carroña, se morirá de nuevo (si, hice sufrir a Lucas, claro).

(2) Aquí en México decimos a veces incoherencias (vamos, admitámoslo), por eso "dar marcha suelta" es echar a correr.

(3) Eso se me ocurrió de repente. Es así como una diadema que se siente como un gorro.

Bueno, ¡díganme si les gustó! El capítulo 4 ya se acerca, pero primero me apresuro con otras. Este capítulo se lo dedico principalmente a Zeldi-chan de Hyuuga y a Valerie Joan(sí, ya hago dedicatorias. 1 por 8 dólares). ¡Adiós, los dejo! ¡Arribedechi, Good Bye, Sayonara, Ato Logo! ¡Bueno ya, adiós!


End file.
